


Stoned Session

by a_gay_inthelife



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bongs, Doggy Style, M/M, Marijuana, Missionary Position, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, This is in no way meant to be good, and general drug use lolll, blunts, have you met me?, idk - Freeform, im also high lol, they're high of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_gay_inthelife/pseuds/a_gay_inthelife
Summary: john and paul cant keep their hands off each other, much to the amusement of the other two Beatles





	Stoned Session

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all idk what this is, I just want to work on my writing skills  
> I should actually be writing an English essay but :///  
> also its loosely based on an encounter ive had with my own boyfriend lmaooo

_July 1967_

 

It was a sweltering hot day. Hot enough for all four lads to be sprawled out on the couch, avoiding contact with each other. The pungent smell of pot filled the air as Paul meticulously broke apart the bud with his fingers onto some notebook paper.

 

> _"Hurry up with that, won't ya?",_ complained John.
> 
> _"If you're gonna complain, you grind it.",_ Paul snapped back

John muttered to himself before rustling in his pocket for a pad of rolling papers, snatching the weed from Paul. He expertly rolled a joint, being careful to leave out any stems. They would save those for later. He brings the joint to his lips and inhales. Sighing, John leans his head back onto the couch and closes his eyes, basking in the feeling. He takes another hit and passes to Paul, blowing smoke in his face. 

 

> _"You've all gone mad.",_ said George as he took his turn.  _"Though the pot should keep you two from killing each other."_

George was right. One glorious hit did wonders for the cranky members of the band. Ringo nodded his head as he passed to John. They needed this, especially after working their asses off in the studio all week. They finally had some downtime to just sit around, get high, and laugh with each other. After a few rotations, George wanders into the kitchen, looking for something to munch on. Ringo joins him and together, they manage to knock over a shelf in the pantry. Paul bursts into laughter, joint in hand. John joins in too, his high finally setting in. George and Ringo, flushed and embarrassed, laugh off the accident and try to pick up as much food as they can. They're completely stoned, and they know it. Giggling helplessly, Paul struggles to make his way to the pantry to help.

 

> _"Ay lad, pass the joint",_ remarks John. Paul turns around to hand it to him when George exclaims that he and Ringo can handle the mess. They quickly gather some snacks and make their way back to the couch. 

John beckons Paul to sit next to him. Even though it's still unbearably hot, Paul sits and leans in, practically on John's lap. Ringo and George talk and munch away on crisps, cookies, and anything else they could grab, too stoned to pay attention to John and Paul. John, giving Paul a knowing look, speaks up.

 

> _"Hey, we're gonna go get a bong and some more pot alright?",_ he says. George and Ringo only nod, and Paul takes that as his que to leave.

Pulling John into his bedroom, Paul's head spins. It's been a few weeks since they've been high, and the tolerance break made it way easier to get this stoned. Giggling, he locks the door. John comes up to him and pushes his back against said door. Pressing their foreheads together, John lightly kisses Paul. Soft and sensual, he moves his lips to trail along Paul's neck before sinking his teeth into his shoulder blade. Paul breathily gasps, his senses heightened by his high. Running his hands through John's hair, Paul lets out a soft moan as John continues to suckle on the spot, drawing blood. 

 

> _"-please John,"_ he whimpers. Staring into each other's eyes, they are both now fully erect. 
> 
> _"Please what? What do you need baby?"_
> 
> _"You."_ Paul states.

And with that simple exchange, they lock lips and hurriedly take off each other's clothes. Paul takes a seat at the edge of the bed, still frantically kissing John. Their tongues completely in each others mouths, breath hot and heavy, eyes closed. John aimlessly reaches for the drawer of the nightstand and blindly feels for the bottle of lube. Breaking the kiss, they stare into each other's eyes for a moment. Paul's eyes are completely bloodshot from the weed; that always happened to him quite faster than it did to the others. He leans in to kiss John once more. It's short and sweet, but with enough force that John gets the idea. Popping open the bottle of lube, he carefully squirts it onto a digit.

> _"Are you ready",_ he asks. Paul nods.

He lays back onto the bed and spreads his legs for John. His breath hitches as he feels a cold finger massage his entrance for a few seconds before slipping in. Letting out a quiet whimper, he tries to get used to the familiar burning sensation. Paul closes his eyes and focuses on the feeling. He's so tight he wonders how John manages to fit inside of him. Paul lets out a moan as he feels another finger enter him. John's kneeling at the edge of the bed, taking in the sight of Paul spread out before him. Placing kisses to Paul's pale thighs, he works a third finger into his entrance. Enjoying the sound of Paul's moans, John nips at the sensitive skin of Paul's inner thigh. Moans turn into yelps and cries as these sensations rush over Paul's body. His cock twitches in anticipation of what's to come. 

John removes his fingers and Paul lets out a small whimper. He spreads his legs wider and John takes this as an opportunity to grab ahold of each thigh and place light kisses along the underside, working his way towards Paul's slicked entrance. Without warning, John ever so lightly presses his tongue against Paul's hole. Hearing the subsequent whimper from his partner, John continues further. Licking more and more of Paul's tight entrance, but not pressing into it. Paul's breath becomes heavier as he begs and pleads to feel John inside of him. Finally, after what seemed to Paul to be an agonizing eternity, John presses his tongue into his entrance, working his way into the tight hole. Pushing his tongue in and out, Paul's moans become louder and louder. His cock drips with precum as he takes in the sensation of feeling John's warm, wet tongue fucking him,tasting his hole. Paul can't help but blush at the thought of John's mouth being in such an intimate place. His thoughts are interrupted as John suddenly stops. 

Paul sits up and pulls John closer, kissing him passionately.  _"I need you- more than anything",_ he pants in between kisses. John takes this as the go ahead and squirts lube onto his cock, aching to be inside of Paul, who is laid back now, blushing and spread open so beautifully for his lover. John groans in anticipation as he lines up with Paul's entrance. Slowly pushing into him, Paul's breathy moans get louder and louder until John is fully inside of him. Allowing the younger Beatle to adjust to the feeling, John lightly kisses Paul's jawline and neck until he hears him practically whisper  _"-please, John"._

With that simple statement, John begins to move in and out of Paul at an agonizingly slow pace. It feels good. No. It feels absolutely amazing. Paul feels so hot and wet and tight that John can't take it. He begins to thrust harder and faster into Paul, who's moans are reverberating through the room. 

> _"Oh good God- John I-. I need it",_ he pants as he wraps his legs around John's waist, pulling him in even further.

The sound of skin slapping skin and breathy moans fill the room, sounding like a bad porno. John pulls out and orders Paul on all fours. With shaky legs, Paul obliges and gets in position. John, with a single hard slap to Paul's ass begins to fuck him at an unbelievable pace. Paul arches his back as John practically fucks him into the mattress, unable to control how loud he's moaning. John's nails grab and dig into Paul's hips, leaving bright red marks that will surely hurt in the morning. 

With unsteady hands, Paul reaches to grab onto the headboard, unable to hold himself up anymore. John reaches a hand around to jerk his lover's flushed, dripping cock off and with one touch, Paul is practically screaming. His orgasm momentarily blinding him Paul continues to make the loveliest sounds. This is more than enough to drive John over the edge, as he continues pounding Paul as he rides out the best orgasm he's had in his entire life. John pulls out, his cum dripping from Paul's hole. The pair collapse onto the bed, sleepily kissing each other, running their hands through each other's hair.

> _"I love you, John"_ Paul whispers. 
> 
> _"I love you more. Now come on, the lads are waiting for us"._

The two lovers clean up, not bothering to change the sheets, and get dressed. Paul's tousled hair is lovingly fixed by John before they unlock the door and make their way out back to George and Ringo.

> _"Where's the bong?",_ asks George, looking up from a book. Ringo smiles.  _"You two were gone that long and still came back empty handed? If I didn't know any better I'd say ye were shagging."_ , he says, sharing a knowing glance with George. 

John and Paul look at each other, faces red and flushed, before going to grab the bong. They four lads spend the rest of the day smoking, singing, laughing, and eating, unwilling to talk about the quite obvious hickeys on Paul's shoulder. That night, George and Ringo pretend not to notice the sneaky kisses and  _"I love you"_ s between their other bandmates before retiring to bed. 


End file.
